Red Dot Sight
A Red Dot Sight is a type of reflex sight that specifically uses a Red Dot Laser on the middle as a reticle and precise aim. It appears as an attachment in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, and Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Singleplayer In singleplayer there are two types of Red Dot. There is the scope type, present only on the G36C and the standard M4A1. There is also the reflex type, present on silenced weapons such as the M4A1 SOPMOD and the P90-SD. This variety is used in the multiplayer. Multiplayer In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the Red Dot Sight is available for all weapons except sniper rifles, pistols, and the MP44 assault rifle. When selected as a weapon attachment, the red dot sight replaces the weapon's iron sights. In multiplayer, the Red Dot Sight is obtained by completing the first marksman challenge (killing 25 enemy players in total with the specified weapon) of any Assault Rifle, Submachine Gun, Light Machine Gun, or Shotgun. The Red Dot Sight is popular because it allows full peripheral vision and is clearer and easier to use than iron sights. However, the Red Dot Sight does not actually increase the weapon's accuracy. Image:reddotsp_4.png|The Red Dot Sight in the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare single player, mounted onto a G36C Image:reddotmp_4.png|The Red Dot Sight in the Call of Duty 4 multiplayer, mounted onto an MP5 Image:reddotironsp_4.png|Looking down the single player Red Dot Sight Image:reddotironmp_4.png|Looking down the multiplayer Red Dot Sight Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Menu.]] In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the Red Dot Sight has some changes. The new model is square, smaller, less obtrusive, and allows for a better peripheral view. For the most part, it is similar to the Red Dot Sight in Call of Duty 4. Some weapons now have their own unique Red Dot Sights. The TAR-21 uses the MARS Sight and the F2000 also uses its own red dot sight. All Red Dot Sights, except for the F2000's, are disabled when an EMP is deployed. Getting 60 kills while aiming down the red dot sight unlocks the Holographic Sight for primary weapons. For primary weapons, it takes 25 kills to unlock but for secondary weapons, it only takes 10 kills. F2000 Variant Also referred to as the "F2000 Scope" or the "F2000 Red Dot Sight", the replacement for the standard RDS is different on the F2000. It is similar in appearance to the Call of Duty 4 campaign's G36C Red Dot Sight, but is thicker, and appears as a long scope. The sight is blurry, and somewhat difficult to use at range because of this, but it does reduce the high recoil of the F2000 slightly. Also, it is not disabled during an EMP. On the Campaign mission Loose Ends you can find an F2000 with a regular Red Dot Sight; it can only be found dropped by Makarov's soldiers. File:L86_LSW_Red_Dot_6.jpg|The Red Dot Sight in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, mounted on a L86 LSW File:MW2_RDS.jpg|Looking down the Red Dot Sight in Modern Warfare 2, on a weapon with Digital Camouflage Call of Duty: Black Ops The Red Dot Sight returns in Black Ops, seen mounted on the Commando in the multiplayer teaser trailer. Unlike the Red Dot seen in previous games, this one has a different design, being more flush with the weapon. Some weapons (Specifically, the AK-47, AK-74u, and RPK) use a version that resembles the one from Modern Warfare 2 with a thicker frame. The Red Dot Sight has a 1.5 zoom which is higher than the 1.0 zoom of the Reflex Sight, however it has slightly higher recoil. Although it is called a Red Dot Sight, the player can customize the color and shape of the reticle along with the lens color. There are 7 reticle colors and 6 lens colors. The reticle shape can be changed at level 25, the reticle color at level 25 and the lens color at level 28. The confirmed shapes are as listed: Customization For more information, see Reticle and Lens Customization. Each custom shape costs . Including the default dot shape there are 40 different shapes. The color of the reticule can also be changed for , with the possible lens colors being green, blue, purple, teal, yellow, red and orange. Gallery General File:Smileydotsight.png|Aiming down the sights. Notice the smiley face as the red dot. RDS.jpg|A normal Red Dot Sight mounted on a RPK. Spectre M4 Blue Dot.png|A normal Blue Dot Sight mounted on a Spectre M4. Spectre 7.png|A Red Dot Sight seen mounted on a Spectre M4. Unknownsth.jpg|A Dot Sight with a Blue Cross-hair instead of a Red Dot (A feature in Create-A-Class 2.0). Blue Sight.png|Blue cross sight. Yellow.png|Yellow Circle with Dot AK-74u red dot sight.jpg|Red Dot sight mount on an AK-74u Reticles Image18.jpg|Circle Within a Circle reticle seen from C.a.C2 Image17.jpg|Burst reticle seen from C.a.C2 Image16.jpg|Bones reticle seen from C.a.C2 Image15.jpg|Arrows with dot reticle seen from C.a.C2 Image14.jpg|Arrows Vertical reticle seen from C.a.C2 Image12.jpg|Arrows horizontal reticle seen from C.a.C2 Image11.jpg|Smiley face reticle seen from C.a.C2 Image10.jpg|Hollow circle reticle seen from C.a.C2 Image9.jpg|Lines with Dot reticle seen from C.a.C2 Image8.jpg|Semi circles reticle seen from C.a.C2 Trivia *In Call of Duty 4, the red dot sight reduces the AK-47's minimum damage from 40-30 to 40-20. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, there are Akimbo TMP's with Red Dot Sights on the campaign missions No Russian, The Enemy of My Enemy, and Just Like Old Times, however, the sights serve no purpose. *In Call of Duty: World at War, there appears to be some sort of advanced version of the Red Dot Sight on the Ray Gun. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the zoom of the RDS (and other optics) varies by weapon in singleplayer, but is the same for all weapons in multiplayer. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, if the player turns fast enough (while in hipfire), it is possible to see part of the Red Dot on the screen. *In Call of Duty: Black Ops, the RPK , AK47 , and AK74u use a different, bigger and less rounded red dot sight then all of the other guns. *In Call of Duty: Black Ops, the G11 is the only Assault Rifle unable to mount a Red Dot Sight. *On the Wii version of Call of Duty: Black Ops, the color cannot be changed. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Attachments Category:Attachments